Darlene Harris/target
Post Gazette Editorial in April 2011 Harris in District 1: Democrats already have a winner on council http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/11103/1138832-192.stm Wednesday, April 13, 2011 Pittsburgh Post-Gazette Democrats in city council District 1 who want a hard-working advocate who loves its North Side neighborhoods and cares deeply about the future of Pittsburgh as a whole can do no better in the May 17, 2011 primary than Darlene Harris. Councilwoman Harris, 58, of Spring Hill was involved in community affairs for decades before her election to the Pittsburgh school board, where she served for eight years, including a stint as president. She joined city council in 2006 when she won a special election to fill the seat vacated when Luke Ravenstahl became mayor. A year later, Mrs. Harris beat out a long list of challengers to win a full term. This time, in seeking re-election, she again faces a crowded, but undistinguished, field. Neither Mrs. Harris nor any of the other three incumbents running for council seats this year received the backing from the city's Democratic Committee, an outcome that was considered a plus for the mayor. Principal among his disputes with Mrs. Harris, who now is council president, was her decision to oppose Mr. Ravenstahl's plans to bolster the city's pension funds with a 50-year lease of city-owned parking spaces and garages. The Post-Gazette supported the mayor's proposal, but Mrs. Harris and a group of her colleagues nonetheless deserve commendation for their resourceful development of a suitable alternative, although it unfortunately now is stalled in a fresh standoff with Mr. Ravenstahl. Mrs. Harris, who previously backed many of the mayor's initiatives, is openly frustrated with him and says his refusal to meet regularly with her, as council president, is a departure from her experience in working over the years with his four predecessors. Although some of Mrs. Harris' votes have been disappointing, none of her challengers can match her experience both in addressing concerns in the district or in working to resolve issues citywide. It's often true that what newcomers to public office lack in experience, they make up for in enthusiasm and zeal. In the case of Mrs. Harris' recent crop of challengers, even that energy level was lacking during a meeting with Post-Gazette editors. Vince Pallus, 33, of Brighton Heights is a Community College of Allegheny County graduate who works for a research and consulting firm that performs title searches and background investigations. He has been a volunteer in prior Democratic campaigns, and he won the committee's endorsement last month. Bobby Wilson, 28, of Spring Hill holds bachelor's and master's degrees from the University of Pittsburgh. Currently unemployed, he previously worked doing grant research and had prior political involvement on his father's campaign for the Democratic Committee and while a student at Pitt. Steven P. Oberst, 47, of Brighton Heights holds a Point Park University accounting degree and has had his own tax practice since 1988. In addition, he and a brother rehabilitate houses on the North Side. He also ran for this seat in 2006. District 1 includes Brighton Heights, Fineview, East Allegheny, Marshall-Shadeland, Northview Heights, Perry Hilltop, Riverview Park, Spring Garden, Spring Hill-City View, Troy Hill and Observatory Hill. Although her challengers said they would focus on improving these communities, it is Mrs. Harris who has a long list of completed projects in the neighborhoods to her credit. Darlene Harris is the best choice for voters in the Democratic primary for District 1, and she has the Post-Gazette's endorsement for the nomination. First published on April 13, 2011 at 12:00 am Read more: http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/11103/1138832-192.stm#ixzz1JQGZzHU3 ---- Hear the candidates in this race: * Darlene Harris * Vince Pallus * Bobby Wilson * Steven Oberst